Is That an Offer?
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Oneshot HPDM, Harry’s POV. Draco is angry with me… I want to apologize, to saunter over to him right now, take him in my arms, and kiss him deeply. But I can’t. Not here, in the Great Hall.


Is That An Offer?

---

Draco is angry with me. I don't blame him, after the things I said. I knew it wasn't a good idea to insult his family, but I did anyway. He just made me so upset, talking about Sirius like that. Merlin, that was stupid of both of us.

We've gone to great lengths to keep our relationship a secret. If anyone knew, it would put us both at risk. All the people close to me are in danger. Voldemort wants me dead, and he doesn't care who he had to go through to get to me. The fact that Draco's supposed to be a Death Eater just makes it worse.

The truth is, despite our rocky start, we have grown to truly love each other. We're afraid that this war is going to break us apart. Neither of us wants that.

---

Today he refuses to talk to me at all. He only looks at me to glare. All of the love is gone from his smile, all of the lust gone from his eyes.

I hate it.

I want to apologize, to saunter over to him right now, take him in my arms, and kiss him deeply. But I can't. Not here, in the Great Hall.

Lunch is always a chaotic time, but that's to be expected with so many teenagers in one place. Ron makes a joke, and I laugh obligingly, but I haven't been paying attention, and don't exactly know what I'm laughing at. I look over at the Slytherin table, seeking out his pale hair and pointed features. Silver eyes meet mine, and I try to smile. Draco scowls at me and turns away to talk to his housemates.

That Parkinson girl is all over him. It would just kill her to know that Draco is gay, wouldn't it?

"What are you looking at, Harry?" Hermione asks, and turns to follow my gaze.

"Nothing," I say, "Just staring into space. Sorry."

"Are you all right? You've been a bit off lately," Hermione asks.

"I'm fine," I reply.

I can tell she wants to push the subject, but she decides against it, and merely nods.

Draco finishes eating and gets up. If I can get away, corner him… I need an excuse. Library? No, Hermione would want to come. Quidditch? Ron would know something was up. He's on the team and knows everything that goes on. Slughorn- that one will work.

I make an obvious show of checking my watch. "Sorry, guys, but I have to go. Slughorn wants to see me again." I roll my eyes to show how ridiculous I think his habit of name-collecting has become.

"All right, Harry. We'll see you in Charms then," Hermione says.

I get up and walk toward the exit, intentionally bumping into Draco along the way.

"Watch it, Potter," he spits.

"Keep your slimy Slytherin hands to yourself," I shoot back. I don't mean it, really. I love having Draco's nimble Slytherin hands on me, cupping my face, roaming my body, wrapped around my hard-

"Fuck you, Potter!" Draco calls after me.

I turn to glare at him. "Normally, I would love to, but one of us is being a right foul git!"

The Hall grows quiet and Draco's eyes widen. It takes me a moment to realize that I just outed us in front of the whole student body.

I can feel the few-hundred pairs of eyes on me, but I don't take my own off of my boyfriend. I don't want to see my friends' and fellow Gryffindors' reactions right now. I don't want to look at the Slytherins, who would probably use any excuse to hex me. All that matters right now is Draco and me.

Draco's lips curl into the familiar Malfoy smirk. "Is that an offer?"

I lick my lips, unsure of how to handle this. Draco moves closer to me.

"Because you know I can never refuse an offer like that from you," he purrs in my ear.

Merlin, how does he affect me like this?

I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close, pressing my lips to his.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I ask after a brief but heated kiss.

"That depends on how good the sex is," Draco replies, but I know he doesn't mean it. I know that I am forgiven, and I know that he still loves me.

"We have a half-hour before class," I say softly.

Draco gives me a look full of lust, grabs my hand, and pulls toward the nearest empty classroom.

Our robes are quickly discarded, and our bodies are pressed flush against each other.

As we kiss passionately Draco fumbles with the button on my pants. Suddenly he pulls away.

"I do love you, Harry," Draco says. "This isn't just about sex."

"I know. I love you too," I reply. "Just, Merlin, take me!"

He captures my lips with his. His hand moves down my back, pushes my pants down. He whispers a lube spell against my lips, and I feel wet fingers slide into me. I moan and grind my hips into his. He pushes his own pants down, and turns me around so I am leaning against a desk.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asks. His voice is low and thick with lust.

"Yes," I moan. He kisses my neck and slowly presses into me, effectively making me his.

---

When we arrive late to class, both sporting the contented "just-shagged" look, everyone turns to stare. I shift uncomfortably, but Draco just smirks and wraps a protective arm around me. We sit together in the back of the room. Hermione turns toward me with questions in her eyes, and in response I lean over and kiss Draco on the cheek. Professor Flitwick calls the class back to order, and I lean against my lover while I listen to his lecture.

The best thing about arguing with your boyfriend is the make-up sex afterwards.


End file.
